Who To Trust
by Smarty 94
Summary: When a princess from another dimension hires Sonic, Gwen, Rayman, Janna, Rock, and Sam to find out who is trying to kill her father; the clues point to the kings adviser, but Rock thinks otherwise. Meanwhile; a mermaid convinces Dot, Lola, and Lana Loud into helping her get to the ocean, but they suspect she's lying.
1. The High Tech Armor Dimension

In Rayman's house; the limbless hero was pouring lots of popcorn seeds into a pot before putting a lid on it and turned the burner on.

Then a ton of popping sounds were heard before he removed the lid and saw lots of popped up popcorn.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about." said Rayman.

He then entered the living room where Sonic, Gwen, and Janna were waiting at.

"Still no Rock or Sam for Aladdin?" said Rayman.

Janna sighed.

"Doesn't really surprise me." said Janna.

A knocking was heard at the door.

"I'll get it." said Rayman.

He moved a hand to the door and opened it up, revealing Rock and Sam.

"Oh good, you're here." said Rayman.

"I ain't here willingly, mostly because the amputaitor is here." said Rock.

"Come on, I apologized for the arm." said Janna.

"Then shifted the blame to Marco when it came to my leg." said Rock.

Sonic chuckled.

"That is so Janna." said Sonic.

Janna nodded.

"Good girl." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm quite a pro. But there are things I would never do, one of them being order lobster from a diner. Especially after that one incident." said Janna.

**Flashback**

In a diner; Marco and Janna were sitting at a table looking at the menu while a waiter was next to them.

"I'll take the six sliders." said Marco.

The waiter nodded and wrote stuff down.

"Got it." the waiter said before turning to Janna, "And you ma'am?"

"The lobster." said Janna.

Everyone in the diner gasped in shock.

"Lobster? You can't order a lobster in a diner." said the waiter.

"Uh, yeah I can, it's in your menu." said Janna.

The waiter clapped his hands and a tank with a lobster inside of it was pushed out into the open before the crustacean started singing opera.

The lobster stopped singing and everyone clapped.

Marco was shedding a tear.

"So beautiful, you can't possibly eat a lobster with a voice like that now can you?" said Marco.

"I still want lobster." said Janna.

The waiter sighed.

"Bring in the barricade." said the waiter.

Marco became shocked.

"Wait, there's a barricade?" said Marco.

Then a ton of other waiters pushed a barricade into the dining area in front of the lobster.

Janna became shocked.

"Wow, this diner has incredible set design." said Janna.

"You're telling me." said Marco.

The lobster resumed singing opera as the waiters joined in.

"Sheesh, this is like a Les Miserables musical performance." said Marco.

The singing stopped and everyone applauded.

"On second thought, I'll take the veil." said Janna.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S KILL THAT BABY COW!" yelled the waiter.

**End Flashback**

Sonic became confused.

"Wait, why was there an opera singing lobster and a barricade in a diner full of fans of the musical Les Misérables?" said Sonic.

"Don't ask." said Janna.

"Who serves lobster in a diner?" said Gwen.

"I know right?" said Janna.

Sonic looked down and became confused.

"Uh Ray?" said Sonic.

"Yeah." said Rayman.

"You're not wearing your sling rings, are you?" said Sonic.

Rayman became confused.

"What're you talking about, they're in my pocket." said Rayman.

He and the others looked down to see some type of sling ring like portal appear from the ground underneath the couch before opening up.

"That." said Sonic.

The group then fell through the hole before landing on the ground of another dimension.

"Oh for, that's just rude." said Rayman.

"Where are we anyways?" said Sam.

The group looked around and saw flying cars, flying carriages, futuristic buildings, and a medieval castle.

"My best guess is we're in an alternate version of Mewni where the future was quickly developed after Star destroyed magic." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"Hey it's only a hunch." said Sonic.

"Oh thank goodness." said a voice.

The group looked around and saw a woman much like Star Butterfly, but with red hair and dressed in Pepper Potts Rescue armor.

"The heroes have appeared." said the woman.

"Yep, alternate Mewni." said Sonic.

"You better start explaining yourself Missy." said Rayman.

"Gladly, my name is Princess Sprocket of the kingdom Cog, and I am in need of help." the woman known as Princess Sprocket said, "Lately there have been attempts on the life of my dear father King Gear, but there is no evidence as to who is trying to kill him. My twin sister is off fighting a battle far away, leaving the kingdom open for any attack. I need you six to find out who wants to do away with my father."

The group did some thinking.

"As much as I'm willing to help no matter the situation, I'm not to fond of the rude way you brought us here." said Sonic.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" said Sam.

Sprocket nodded.

"Oh yes. I programmed my armor to bring six warriors from another world into my world to help bring peace to my kingdom." said Sprocket.

"Still, that was uncalled for, especially to a cop who was off duty at the time. And you brought us to your dimension in an illegal way without any consent, I'm afraid I'm going to have to-"Rock said before reaching for Sprocket who then grabbed the meerkat's robotic arm and electrocuted it, shutting it down in place.

The meerkat became confused and tapped his arm.

"As princess of Cog, I forbid you from laying a finger on me." said Sprocket.

Rock growled.

Janna pulled a wrench from her hat and tapped the mechanical arm with it.

"Well that's all I've got." said Janna.

Rock glared at Janna.

"This coming from the person who cut off my arm and leg." said Rock.

Sonic grabbed the robotic arm before rubbing his darkspine ring which then sparked a bit before Rock's arm moved normally.

Rock smiled

"There we go." said Rock.

He then got serious and looked at Janna.

"Never again." said Rock.

"Will you help my father?" said Sprocket.

Rock looked at the kid.

"Alright fine, we'll help you." said Rock.

Sprocket smiled.

"Thanks mister." He said.

She then walked off.

Gwen looked at her friends.

"Now what?" said Gwen.

"I could think of something." said Rayman.

He put on his sling ring and started moving his hand in a circle before a portal appeared from underneath the couch and it fell through the portal before it closed up.

Everyone just stared at the limbless hero.

"What, with Hekapoo gone, I have to use something for dimension hopping." said Rayman.

Everyone nodded.

"Can't argue with that." said Janna..


	2. Mermaid Needs Help

In a pet store; Lola and Lana Loud were looking at some gold fish.

"So amazing." said Lola.

"Yeah." said Lana.

She reached into a tank and pulled out one of the fish before eating it.

Lola glared at her twin sister

"Lana?" Said Lola. "Seriously?"

"What? Like I'm going to pass up a free fish meal." said Lana.

"This is a pet store, not a sushi parlor." said Lola.

Lana realized her sister was right laughed nervously.

"Whoops." said Lana.

She spat the fish out into the fish tank.

Lola shook her head.

"You've got issues." said Lola.

Lana rolled her eyes.

"No I don't. If anything, you've got issues for judging me." said Lana.

The two walked out of the pet shop.

"Seriously Lana you are such a Tom boy at times." said Lola.

"It's who I am." said Lana.

Lola rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Why?" said Lola.

Lana glared at her sister.

"Nunya." said Lana.

Dot then appeared.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Nothing big." said Lana.

"You nearly got us kicked out by mistaking a pet store for a sushi bar." said Lola.

Dot glared at the Tomboy.

"OK I may be crazy but even I don't make that mistake." said Dot.

Lana scoffed.

"It ain't that big a mistake. My reason for the mistake was because Asian's eat cats and dogs." said Lana.

The two girls gasped in shock.

"Asians eat cats and dogs?" said Lola.

Lana nodded.

"Yep." said Lana.

"Sonic's been babysitting you again, hasn't he?" said Dot.

Lana blushed.

"Yep." She said.

"Keep looking up to him, he'll more then likely ruin your childhood for you." said Lola.

"Hello?" A Voice asked.

Lola, Lana and Dot became confused.

"Huh?" They asked.

"Down here." A Voice saod.

The three looked in the sewers and saw a Person.

The person was a brown woman with a red clam shell bikini and some type of fin for feet.

**Interview Gag**

First was Dot.

"That's a first, a mermaid in the sewers." said Dot.

Next was Lola.

"A Mermaid in a sewer?" asked Lola. "That seems Fishy."

Last was Lana.

"Cool. How'd she get there?" said Lana.

**End Interview Gag**

"It's about time someone notices me, I've been here for three hours." said the mermaid.

"THREE HOURS!" The girls shouted.

"Yeah when they hear a voice they suspect some one is a clown trying to eat kids?" Said the Mermaid, "What is up with that?"

The girls looked at each other before at the mermaid.

"I don't think you want to know why." said Dot.

"Anyways, why're you here?" said Lola.

"Well there were lots of gill net fishers that showed up, and I nearly got capture. Luckily, I got away but wound up swimming into a pipe and got stuck here." said the mermaid.

Lana felt sad.

"So pitiful." said Lana.

Everyone looked at her.

"What, I can't be the only one who feels sorry for her." said Lana.

Lola and Dot nodded.

"Anyways, you need some help getting to the ocean?" said Lana.

The mermaid nodded.

"Yeah, but first, I'm going to need loads of food, a huge tank, and tons of firearms." said the mermaid.

The girls became confused.

"Fire arms?" said Dot.

"Well you don't expect me to go after those gill netters who captured my friends unarmed, right?" said the mermaid.

The girls nodded.

"Okay fair enough." said Lola.

They then walked off.


	3. Who's The Traitor

Inside the weird dimension; the king who looked like the Aladdin Sultan, but in Iron Man like armor was in the throne room talking to Princess Sprocket as Sonic, Gwen, Rock, Sam, Rayman, and Janna were bowing down.

"So you brought these individuals here to find out who is plotting against me after your twin sister disappeared on a diplomatic mission." said the king.

Sprocket nodded.

"That's right father. I present to you, Sonic the fast, Gwen the goth, Sam the rocker, Rayman the limbless, Janna the trickster, and Rock the meerkat with lots of attachments." said Sprocket.

The king turned to the six.

"Stop bowing down, I told you not to do that five minutes ago." said the king.

The six stood up.

"Sorry, where we're from, we have to bow down to royalty every time it presents itself." said Rock.

But his started sniffling before sneezing, knocking his emo hair up, and revealing his ugly eye.

Everyone screamed.

Rock groaned.

"Come on, it ain't that bad." said Rock.

The king was still shocked.

"What an ugly eye, it's hideous." said the king.

He clapped his hands as lots of guards appeared.

"You called?" said one of the guards.

"Replace that meerkat's hideously white eye at once." said the king.

The guards nodded.

"Yes sir." said a guard.

Rock became shocked.

"Wait what?" said Rock.

The guards then piled onto Rock as lots of noises were heard, followed by Rock screaming.

Sam stared on in shock.

Sonic covered her eyes.

**Interview Gag**

"This is not for the faint of heart to see." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Sam moved some of Sonic's fingers away from her eyes, but as soon as she saw one of the guards pull out a hand saw, she moved the fingers back in front of her eyes.

"Hey, hey, stop it, that's very painful. Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" yelled Rock.

The guards moved out of the way; revealing that Rock's white eye was replaced by a blue colored robotic eye.

Everyone noticed it.

"I don't know what's worse, the dead eye or the robotic eye." said Rayman.

**Interview Gag**

First was the King.

"Not the best choice I had, but it was the only option I had." said the king.

Lastly was Rock who was looking around in confusion.

"Why does half of my vision suddenly seem so blue?" said Rock.

**End Interview Gag**

"Seriously, why does half of what I see look blue? Sonic's the only one who looks normal in both visions." said Rock.

The hedgehog walked over to Rock and pulled out a mirror.

"You might want to look at yourself." said Sonic.

The meerkat grabbed the mirror and looked at his reflection before screaming.

"I'm hideous." said Rock.

"As if the dead eye didn't already make him hideous." said Janna.

Sonic took the mirror and put it away.

"That thing'll grow on you, especially the vision. Hell, maybe by the end of the fic, that'll prove true if you decide to change your hairstyle." said Sonic.

"That'll never happen." said Rock.

Later; the group was at a huge dining room table as lots of cooks appeared with tons of food, including steamed lobster, turkey, octopus, mashed potatoes, Brussels sprouts, and dinner rolls.

Sonic smiled.

"Looks good and I always eat Chili Dogs." He said, "Heck I'm a judge in a Chili Contest Which might be a future Fic if Smarty decides to make one."

"Not my problem." said Rock.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"See with two eyes you can roll them." Said Sonic.

"So I could roll one." Said Rock.

"It's-it's not that good with just one eye." said Rayman.

"Works better with two eyes." said Gwen.

Sonic grabbed an octopus tentacle with a fork and started to cut it into smaller chunks with a knife before eating one of the chunks.

"If Squidward saw this, he would gag." Said Rock.

"He ate Calamari once and didn't even know it." Said Gwen.

**Cutaway Gag**

Spongebob barged out of the Krusty Krab kitchen in anger.

"MR KRABS HAS BEEN MAKING US EAT EACH OTHER!" yelled Spongebob.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Krabby Patties are made of crabs, chicken of the sea is tuna, and calamari rings are squid." said Spongebob.

Everyone then started puking.

Even Squidward who was eating calamari rings.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone was shocked.

"Why would you make us see that as a cutaway gag? That could have turned into a very creepy Robot Chicken sketch." said Sam.

"There actually was a sketch like that." said Rayman.

Janna who was about to eat some octopus became shocked and pushed her plate away.

"Well, now I've lost my appetite." said Janna.

Sonic chuckled.

"Finally, the girl reaches her limit." said Sonic.

Then a middle aged man who looked like Loki, God of Mischief in Iron Man armor, but was black and red colored appeared carrying a snake staff with purple eyes appeared.

"My lord." said the man.

Everyone turned to the man.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern of everyone's wardrobe choice in this dimension." said Rock.

The king turned to the man and smiled.

"Oh, my most loyal adviser, what brings you here?" said the king.

The adviser smiled.

"The neighboring kingdom has accepted your peace treaty." said the adviser.

The king smiled.

"Good to hear." said the king.

Rayman looked at the adviser and became confused.

"Excuse me for a minute, your majesty." said Rayman.

The king nodded.

"Sure, sure." said the king.

Rayman stood up and started to walk off.

"Come on, come on, come on." Rayman whispered.

Gwen, Janna, Sam, and Rock became confused and followed Rayman.

Sonic however was eating lots of lobster, octopus, Brussels sprouts, and mashed potatoes.

"Mmm, this is good stuff." said Sonic.

He then looked at the readers.

"Never leaving this table." said Sonic.

But then he was grabbed by the neckerchief by one of Rayman's hands before being dragged off.

"Hey, hey, what's going on? Don't take me away from the food." said Sonic.

On some stairs; the others were standing around as Rayman's hand returned with Sonic.

Rayman glared at Sonic.

"You should have followed me." said Rayman.

"I was distracted. Now what's this about?" said Sonic.

"That royal adviser person. He rubs me the wrong way." said Rayman.

Sonic became confused.

"How does he rub you the wrong way?" said Sonic.

"He has a bit of a vibe that says he wants to take over this kingdom." said Rayman.

"Okay." said Sonic.

Gwen is confused

"That viser might be evil?" said Gwen.

Rayman nodded.

"Yeah, betrayal at the highest level." said Rayman.

"I doubt that's true." said Rock.

Everyone turned to Rock.

"How so?" said Sam.

"Because the twin sister is supposedly on a diplomatic mission. Besides, if there was an attempt at the kings life, then the second princess would have put all plans aside to make sure that her father was alright. Don't you find it a little odd that she doesn't seem to know about this?" said Rock.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, so that leaves the viser and Princess Sprocket as supposed victims. We'll investigate them after dinner." said Sonic.

He started to walk down the steps, but was stopped by Rayman.

"Hold it. Let's just stay upstairs, and not make another step downstairs." said Rayman.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Okay." said Sonic.

He ran off and jumped out a window.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"JESUS, HE'S INSANE!" yelled Sam.

"He didn't choose the thug life, thug life chose him." said Gwen.

But then an Iron Man armor flew up to the window with Sonic in his hands before tossing him back onto the stairs.

Everyone was shocked.

"Thug life is starting to disagree with me." said Sonic.

He then looked at the Iron Man armor.

"I could have landed on my feet." said Sonic.

The bot flew off.

"That's some nice security detail." said Rock.

Sonic nodded.

"But it is strange." He said.


	4. Mermaid Distractions

Back at the sewer; Lana, Lola, and Dot were lowering bags of Burger King to the mermaid.

The mermaid grabbed the bags and pulled out a Whopper before she began eating it.

"You surface dwellers sure know how to cook" Said The Mermaid.

"Yeah, it's a whole thing." said Lola.

Dot then pushed a huge tank full of water to the sewer cover.

The Mermaid smiled.

"About time you get a tank." said the mermaid.

"It was the cheapest one we could find." said Dot.

Lola and Lana nodded.

"Yep." said Lana.

She then pulled the manhole cover off.

"Come Little Mermaid." Said Dot.

The mermaid looked at the tank.

"I'd jump in there, but you know, I barely have any water to jump out of as it seems." said the mermaid.

Dot nodded.

"Okay." said Dot.

She grabbed the mermaid and tossed her into the tank.

"Now this is more like it." said the mermaid.

She then smiled at the trio.

"You three are alright." said the mermaid.

The girls nodded.

"Of course we are." said Lola.

"So who are you anyway?" asked Lana.

"I'd rather not say." said the mermaid.

The girls just glared at the mermaid.

She sighed.

"Fine, I'm Shud." the mermaid known as Shud said.

"Shud?" asked Dot.

"That sounds like a made up name." said Lola.

"Eh, my mother was surprised when she gave birth to me." said Shud.

Everyone nodded.

"Makes sense." said Lana.

"Anyway I need to get back to the ocean" Said Shud

Dot and Lana nodded.

Lola however was suspicious.

"She seems way to convincing." said Lola.

"But first, I could use lots of ice cream." said Shud.

Dot and Lana nodded.

"Okay." said Dot.

Lola became confused.

"A mermaid who wants ice cream?" said Lola.

"What I want to see what it takes like." said the Mermaid.

"Right." said Lola.

"Now come on, time's a wasting." said Shud.

The three girls nodded and left.

Unknown to them someone was watching.

It was none other then MacArthur who was looking at the mermaid and a picture of the same mermaid.

She became mad.

"Yep, it's her." said MacArthur.

She then smirked.

"It'll be great to catch her in the act." said MacArthur.


	5. The Truth

Back in the weird dimension; Rock's group was walking around the castle.

"Sure beats Buckingham Palace." said Sonic.

Rock nodded.

"Yeah." said Rock.

"And can you uncover your robot eye now?" said Sonic.

Rock shook his head.

"No way, I'm still very self centered about it. It might have replaced my dead eye, but the scars over it still exist." said Rock.

Gwen looked at him.

"They're not that bad, the dead eye is what made them unbearable." said Gwen.

"Agreed." Rayman, Janna, and Sam said.

Rock smiled.

"I'll consider it." said Rock.

**Interview Gag**

"Maybe not." said Rock.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; the six were sitting in a room.

The Room was in a tower and it had a flat screen TV in it and a lion rug.

"This is just weird on so many levels. Here we are, as guests of the king to find out who wants to do him in, and he puts us in the most cheesiest tower in his whole castle. Sure there's flat screen TV with cable, but still." said Rayman.

"You know what I find weird?" said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"What?" said Sam.

"Why was Drax of all people wearing a shirt at Tony Stark's funeral in Avengers Endgame?" said Sonic.

Everyone was confused.

"Seriously?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah why ask that when you should be wondering that guy was at the funeral." said Rock

"What Guy?" asked Sonic.

"Eh the one guy who showed up at the funeral without anyone." said Rock.

"Oh you mean Harley Keener, the kid who helped Tony Stark out in Iron Man 3?" said Sonic.

Rock became confused.

"You knew who that was?" said Rock.

Sonic scoffed.

"Yeah, it felt right to have him attend the funeral of someone he saw as a father figure." said Sonic.

Rock nodded.

"Yep." said Rock.

"I'm still upset that Thaddeus Ross attended the funeral as well. He's the reason the Avengers were split up in the first place, when Captain America explained that he was going to try and stop Thanos from whipping out half of all life, Ross was still more concerned with the Sokovia Accords then a mad titans threats. At least War Machine knew when to cut off his ties with the military." said Gwen.

"What was he thinking?" asked Sonic. "They should have had a restraining order on him."

"On a political figure with lots of power? That could definitely get you jail time." said Rayman, "But why did he of all people pay his respects to Stark?"

The group did some thinking.

"I may have a theory on why he paid his respects to Stark." said Sam.

Everyone looked at her.

"Maybe when the decimation did happen, Ross was spending time with his daughter, and before his very eyes, he saw her turning to dust and realized too late that his concern with politics didn't help out." said Sam.

"Or Captain America threatened to put the blame for the decimation on him." Janna.

"Well that too." Said Sam.

"I could picture how that would have went. Steve Rogers goes to Ross' home and tells him that Tony Stark died fighting Thanos, Thaddeus refusing to attend the funeral and wanting to arrest Capt, only for Captain America to bring up that his superiors wouldn't be to happy to hear that when he was told about Thanos' threat, he cared more about politics then preventing mass genocide, and how after everything that happened, he still would have arrested a soldier from WWII who helped put an end to Thanos, and thus ends up pardoning Captain America, then afterwards, the funeral scene." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay that's fair. But I was surprised that Hank Pym attended as well, especially since Howard Stark tried to steal his Pym Particles." said Sam.

Everyone just stared at her.

"I wonder if everyone's asleep yet." said Rock.

"Hang on a second." Sonic said before running off and returning, "Yes."

Rock smiled.

"Perfect, now we can investigate the viser and Sprocket." said Rock.

He started to walk off, but was stopped by Rayman.

"Hold it." said Rayman, "We need a game plan."

Rock groaned.

"Fine." said Rock.

Later; the group was looking at a map of sorts.

"Alright, Sprocket's room is in the west wing of the palace, and the viser lives on the east wing. The plan is this; Rayman, you'll go with Gwen and Sam to look in on the viser dude. Then Rock, Janna, and myself will look in on the princess." said Sonic.

Gwen nodded and Sam smiled.

Rock groaned.

"Why do I have to work with the chick who turned me into what I am?" said Rock.

"It's team building, something you of all people should be familiar with." said Sonic.

"Who made you Leader?" asked Rock.

"No one, I'm just taking charge. Consider this mutiny." said Sonic.

Rock growled.

Later; Rayman's group was walking around some hallways.

"Anything yet?" said Rayman.

"Nothing." said Sam.

Rayman sighed.

"Didn't think so." said Rayman.

The three then heard a voice and became confused.

"Huh?" said Gwen.

She looked around.

She pointed to one room with lights on.

"There." said Gwen.

The three looked in the room to see the viser walking around.

"The king is nothing without me, when I take over, I'll prove to be better them him in many ways." said the viser.

The three became shocked.

"Well, saw that coming." Rayman said quietly.

The girls nodded.

**Interview Gag**

Rayman was drinking a Mr Smoothie smoothie before looking at the camera in confusion.

"Wait are we filming?" said Rayman.

**End Interview Gag**

With Rock's group; they were walking around one hallway.

The meerkat stepped into something sticky and his prosthetic leg came off and he fell over before pushing himself on his only foot.

"Not again." said Rock.

**Interview Gag**

Rock is mad.

"This always happen." He said.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic and Janna managed to pull Rock's leg from the sticky substance before sticking back in place.

Rock sighed.

"Thank goodness." said Rock.

"Try not to get used to this Cinderella." said Sonic.

"I don't expect you to be my Prince Charming either." said Rock.

The three stopped in front of one room and looked inside to see Princess Sprocket.

"Oh father, your reign has lasted for far to long, but it's time for a new ruler." said Sprocket.

The three became shocked.

"Well she's plotting." said Janna.

"Now to get out of here before-"Sonic said before a trap door opened up underneath him and he fell down into it.

Rock and Janna turned to where Sonic was, only to see that he's gone.

"Where'd He Go?" asked Janna.

With Sonic; he landed on a huge pile of laundry and stood up sighing.

"What luck that there was a cushion of dirty and smelly clothes to absorb the impact." said Sonic.

He stood up and looked around.

"Where the hell am I, the royal laundromat?" said Sonic, "I thought these guys wore nothing but high tech armor that looks like it belongs to Iron Man."

He then smirked.

"Well they're sure a bunch of liars." said Sonic.

"To an extent." said a voice.

Sonic became confused and looked around.

"But if you want a true liar, then talk to the grand vizer and Princess Sprocket." said the same voice.

Sonic became more confused.

"Sprocket and the vizer are in cahoots? Who are you anyways?" said Sonic.

Then a women who looks like Sprocket, but with red hair and in armor similar to Pepper Pott's Rescue armor appeared from some shadows.

"Princess Gears." said the princess known as Princess Gears.

Sonic became shocked.

"You're the princess who's supposedly on a diplomatic mission?" said Sonic.

Princess Gears nodded and sighed.

"It was a lie." She said.

**Flashback**

Princess Gears was walking around the palace when a shadowy figure appeared behind her and hit her on the back of the head, knocking her out before she was dragged off.

In the same room; Sprocket and the vizer were talking with each other while looking at the unconscious Gears.

"So we're all in agreement as to this plan?" said Sprocket.

"Yep, tell the king about some plot against him, get some heroes to expose the traitor, have it supposedly be me, then we both kill the king and start a life for ourselves." said the vizer.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." said Sprocket.

The two looked at each other and leaned towards each other with lips puckered up.

**End Flashback**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. Sprocket and the vizer are having an adultery related affair with each other?" said Sonic.

Gears nodded.

Sonic groaned as he turned green.

"Oh my god, where's the nearest garbage can?" said Sonic.

He ran to the washing machine and threw up in it.

Gears shook her head.

"That's disgusting." said Gears.

Sonic stopped vomiting and turned to Gears.

"I don't know what you're complaining about, I just found out that me and my friends were lied to and that your sister is in love with the king's most trusted adviser." said Sonic.

He resumed vomiting in the washing machine.

Gear groaned.

"Sick." said Gear.

Sonic stopped vomiting.

"Well, at least I'll get some interesting opponents and allies within Smash Brothers Ultimate in the future." said Sonic, "And I met them."

**Flashback**

On Smash Island inside a building; every Smasher was looking at one of the avatars of the Dragon Quest games and a humanoid bear wearing a blue backpack, shark tooth necklace, and yellow shorts named Banjo and a red bird called Kazooie that was in the bear's backpack.

"So who're these guys?" said Sonic.

"The human is an avatar from the Dragon Quest and Dragon Builder game series." said Mega Man.

"He kind of looks like a character from Dragon Ball Z." said Sonic.

Mega Man nodded.

"My thoughts exactly. And the bear and bird are Banjo and Kazooie respectively, characters who started off on the Nintendo 64 in their own game called Banjo Kazooie, but then their company Rare was sold to Microsoft, and they only had one game for the XBox 360 called Banjo Kazooie Nuts and Bolts." said Mega Man.

"They seem very familiar to me. I think they were in one of my games on the XBox 360 port. Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing." said Sonic.

Mega Man turned to Sonic.

"You sure about that?" said Mega Man.

"Maybe. How brave are they?" said Sonic.

"Their arch nemesis is an ugly witch." said Mega Man.

Sonic nodded.

"Nice, let's see if that's true." said Sonic.

He and Mega Man walked over to the bear and bird who turned to the two and just stood in place.

Sonic held a hand close to the bear's neck as his Excalibur appeared centimeters to the Banjo's neck.

Mega Man became shocked.

"Yikes." said Mega Man.

Banjo touched the blade and moved the tip to the ground just before the sword disappeared.

Sonic nodded.

"I like these guys, they've got spunk." said Sonic.

**End Flashback**

"It's a whole thing." said Sonic.

Gears nodded.

"Right." said Gears.

Sonic smiled.

"I'm awesome. But anyways, if your sister and her lover have been plotting against the king, then we'd better warn him." said Sonic.

"How, I've been stuck here for weeks." said Gears.

Sonic chuckled.

"I've got this." said Sonic.

He did a spin dash before zipping to a door, busting it down.

"Let's go." said Sonic.

He ran off as the princess followed.


	6. Busted

Back on Earth; Dot, Lola, and Lana were pushing the tank with Shud in it.

"We're almost there." said Lana.

Shud smiled.

"Thank goodness." said Shud, "But first some soft pretzel's."

The girls stopped the tank.

"Soft pretzel's?" said Dot.

"Seriously?" said Lana.

"Why not the small hard kinds?" said Lola.

"Because I've got cavities from eating hard food." said Shud.

The three girls became confused.

"I thought people only get cavities from sugar." said Lana.

Shud became nervous.

"But you learn something new everyday." said Lana.

**Interview Gag**

Shud sighed and smirked.

"Wow, they almost got me." said Shud.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; the mermaid was eating a soft pretzel.

Dot became confused and looked at Lola and Lana.

"I'm confused by this." said Dot.

"Yeah." Said Lola. "She should be back in the ocean by now."

"Don't worry about it, she's curious." said Lana.

"I want to see a rock and roll concert." said Shud.

Lana is mad.

"That's not even my department." said Lana.

"Mine nether." Said Lola.

"Who's is it?" said Shud.

Later; the group was talking to Luna and Meek.

"So this mermaid just said she wanted to see a rock concert?" said Luna.

The girls nodded.

"Yeah, it's weird, just happened out of the blue." said Dot.

The rocker and meerkat looked at the mermaid then at the girls.

"Yeah that ain't no mermaid, she's a human that's conning you." said Meek.

The girls became confused.

"She is, how can you be sure?" said Lola.

Meek then pulled out a picture of Shud with human feet walking out of a Pizza Hut with a young girl.

"This photo that MacArthur gave us." said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

First is a mad Dot.

"WHY THAT NO GOOD!" shouted Dot.

Next is a mad Lola.

"YAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Lola.

Last is a mad Lana.

"I'LL KILL HER!" yelled Lana.

**End Interview Gag**

Shud became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Shud.

She climbed out of the tank and removed her flippers, revealing she was indeed a human and wearing purple shorts and sandles.

"My train's about to leave." said Shud.

She started to run off, but MacArthur appeared and tackled the faker to the ground.

"I finally got you Shud." said MacArthur.

"This woman is to fat." said Shud.

MacArthur is mad and punches the fake mermaid.

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned." said MacArthur.

**Interview Gag**

Everyone minus MacArthur and Shud were in the confessional.

"MacArthur's fat." Everyone said.

**End Interview Gag**

MacArthur then handcuffed Shud.

"Youbare under arrest." Said MacArthuer. "Anything you say can ans will be used agents you in the court of law. You are entitled to a lawyer and if you can't afford one then fuck you."

"Yeah yeah, I get the memo." said Shud, "But did you have to say all that in front of kids?"

MacArthur threw a stink bomb in her face.

"Don't care, just doing my job. And one part of the description says I have to use potty mouth in front of criminals, no matter if children are watching." said MacArthur.

Meek and Luna started dragging the Loud Twins and Dot away.

Shud groaned.

"I'm in a lot of pain right now." said Shud, "Police brutality."

"No it isn't." said MacArthur.

She then punches her.

"HELP!" yelled Shud.


	7. Exposed

Back in the weird dimension; Rayman's group as well as Rock and Janna regrouped in the tower.

"So, anything?" said Gwen.

"Yep, plenty." said Rock.

"Same here." said Rayman.

He then thought of something.

"Wait, where's Sonic?" said Rayman.

Then Sonic appeared with Princess Gears.

"Here I am, rock you like a hurricane." Sonic sang.

**Interview Gag**

Gwen groaned.

"It's annoying when he enters a room doing a musical like number." said Gwen.

**End Interview Gag**

"Who's this broad?" said Rayman.

"The princess who's on a diplomatic mission." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"That's the twin sister?" said Sam.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep, this is her. I found her in the dungeon next to a washing machine and dryer." said Sonic.

Everyone became confused.

"Why does this place have a washing machine, doesn't everyone dress like Iron Man?" said Janna.

Rock nodded.

"Yeah I thought that as well." said Rock.

"I was surprised by this revelation myself." said Sonic.

He then cleared his throat.

"Anyways, this proves both theories." said Sonic.

"Yeah how so?" said Gwen.

"Sprocket and the adviser are having an affair with each other." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"Oh god." said Rock.

He started vomiting followed by the ladies.

"Yeah that's how I was when I found out." said Sonic.

"THIS IS LIKE THAT ADAM SANDLER MOVIE!" shouted Gwen.

"Same comparison." said Sonic.

Rock finished up vomiting.

"Just thinking of what I heard gave me an idea." said Rock.

He walked off where tons of shaving sounds were heard before he reappeared in the room sprouting a mohawk similar to Captain Marvel.

"That's better." said Rock.

Everyone just stared at the meerkat in shock.

"Not sure how I feel about this." said Rayman.

"Neither do I." said Sonic.

Rock is mad.

"You're so fun." Rock said sarcastically.

"Terrible sarcasm." said Sonic.

Gears chuckled.

"Burn." said Gears.

"Can we go?" asked Gwen.

The group stood up and walked out of the tower.

Unknown to them someone was watching and that someone was Sprocket and she groaned.

"Damn, I'm exposed, got to stop this." said Sprocket.

She ran off.

In the vizor's room; Sprocket appeared.

"Lover." said Sprocket.

The vizor turned to Sprocket.

"What is it, are we exposed?" said the vizor.

Sprocket nodded.

"Yep." said Sprocket.

The vizor groaned.

"Shit. I knew we shouldn't have gotten anyone else involved." said the vizor.

Sprocket is mad.

"What is they tell my father?" She asked mad, "He will banish us."

"Pretty sure the biggest concern is being beheaded." said the vizor.

He pointed outside to a lightsaber like guillotine.

Sprocket laughed.

"Like he will execute his own daughter?" She asked.

"The king spent lots of good money on that thing, he wouldn't want it to go to waste." said the vizor.

But then the door was busted down and Rock in his armor fired a plasma net at Sprocket, trapping her to a wall.

"Oh, treason in some places is a crime punishable by death." said Rock.

The others then appeared.

"We've got you right where we want you sister." said Gears.

"And Rock should change his helmet after getting a new haircut." said Rayman.

Rock glared at Rayman.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Only a suggestion since you're now revealing the robot eye." said Rayman.

The vizor growled.

"You'll never stop us." He said.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!" A Voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see the king entering the room.

"Uh, these six so called heroes are trying to kill you sire." said the vizor.

The king scoffed.

"Says the guy who lied about one of my daughters being off on a diplomatic mission to hide the fact that he's having an affair with another daughter." said the king.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wait a minute, you knew about the affair and plot against you this whole time, and yet we still came over here just so you can confront everyone for yourself?" said Janna.

"I did." He said and turned to his Visor and daughter. "How dare you keep this from me, you think I wouldn't notice, do you take me for a fool?"

He then snapped his fingers.

"GUARDS TAKE MY EX VISOR AND DAUGHTER TO THE GUILLOTINE AND KILL THEM!" said the king

Sprocket is shocked.

"WHAT BUT DADDY! she shouted.

"No but's." said the king.

"I'm your daughter." said Sprocket.

The king did some thinking.

"Fine, you can live." said the king.

Sprocket sighed in relief.

"But your lover will be executed." said the king.

Sprocket became shocked.

"What?" said Sprocket.

"To the guillotine." said the king.

The guards dragged the visor off.

"This I gotta see." said Janna.

The King then turned to Sprocket.

"As for you Sprocket you are here by banished from my kingdom, you are to be sent someplace far from here and live alone. You will never step foot in this kingdom again." The King Said.

He snapped his fingers as different guards dragged Sprocket off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted as she was taken away.

"Well this is quite a turn of events from my merciful father." said Gears.

"Yeah, that's just weird on-"Sonic said before turning to see that Janna was now wearing a soda drinking helmet with two cans of Mug Root Beer, a blue foam hand that says #1 king, and a green shirt that says 'Kill that Mother F**ker', "What in gods name is this?"

"What, I'm going to be seeing an execution, I even got front row seats in the blood zone." said Janna.

**Interview Gag**

"This is going to be sick. And by sick, I mean awesome." said Janna.

**End Interview Gag**

"You need therapy." said Sam.

Janna glared at Sam and gave her the middle finger.

"Wow, it's almost like watching Melissa McCarthy portraying Sean Spicer on SNL before he quit his job." said Rayman.


	8. Execution

Outside the castle; a whole ton of people were sitting in a stadium looking at the light saber guillotine, the vizor, and two other people in Iron Man armor, while one of them had a black Iron Man mask on.

"Vizor Betty." the maskless man said.

Sonic chuckled.

"The vizor's name is Betty." said Sonic.

"You have been charged with treason and sentenced to death, any last words?" said the mask less man.

The vizor known as Betty nodded.

"Yes I-"Betty said before being interrupted by the one guy.

"Alright, we're wasting time, let's kill him." said the man.

Everyone cheered at Betty's head was placed under the blade of the Guillotine as several people pulled lots of plastic up to shield themselves.

The masked man then pulled a lever and the saber came down on Betty, killing him.

Then lots of blood squirted out everywhere besides the blood zone.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Janna.

Sonic laughed at that.

"Can't win em all." said Sonic.

With the King he smiled.

"It's good to be the king." said the king.

But then the body exploded and lots of blood covered everyone in the blood zone up.

"Yes, finally." said Janna.

Sonic is pissed.

"SERIOUSLY SMARTY YOU HAD TO GET ME WET WITH BLOOD!" shouted Sonic.

Rock was in a bathtub filled with seltzer water and lemons.

"Oh yeah, this feels good." said Rock.

He then smiled.

"I deserve this." said Rock.

Sam noticed him.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you give yourself a haircut?" said Sam.

"Basically when I learned of the affair, I realized that there were things more disturbing then having a robotic eye." said Rock.

Sam nodded.

"But that robot eye is cool." She said

"I know." said Rock.

He sat on the edge of the tub and flipped his leg to the other side of it, revealing that his prosthetic leg was off before drying himself off.

"Hand me my leg please?" said Rock.

Sam nodded.

"Sure." said Sam.

She grabbed Rock's prosthetic leg and gave it to the meerkat before he stuck it in place.

"There we go." said Rock.

He stood up.

"Better." He said.

Back in the main dimension; Dot, Lola, and Lana were in Toon Manor raiding the fridge.

"I can't believe fake mermaid?" asked Lola.

"How were we so gullible?" said Lana.

Dot is pissed.

"The nerve of such people." said Dot.

She pulled out a bottle of orange juice and started drinking it.

The Warner Sister burped.

Lola and Lana became confused.

"Sick." said Lola.

"I liked it." said Lana.

Yakko and Wakko came in and saw a mad Dot.

"Tricked?" said Yakko.

Dot nodded.

"Yep." said Dot.

"Something like that would make people feel bonkers." said Wakko.

"No, he is." Yakko said while pointing outside to a cop car that Bonkers D Bobcat was driving.

Everyone looked outside.

"Wow." said Lana.

"Sad thing, he hasn't appeared since 95." said Yakko.

Everyone nodded.

"Agreed." said Dot.


End file.
